


О том, как вредно ссориться с ведьмами

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Sex Pollen, Witches, снизу_постучали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Однажды капитана Рекса угораздило словить на голову очень интересное проклятье.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана для ФБ-2016.  
> Бета - kamili-kem.

— Проклятье какое-то!   
  
— Именно, что проклятье, коммандер, — генерал Скайуокер вздохнул, открыл было рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать, потом махнул рукой и зашагал в сторону своей палатки.  
  
Хоть весь обговорись, а толку…  
  
В такое дерьмо 501-й не вляпывался со времён истории с «синим призраком», правда, если тогда они чуть не передохли от заразы, то теперь был нехилый шанс полечь из-за каких-то дикарских бредней. А ещё из-за того, что кое-кто не смотрел под ноги.   
  
Из какой трясины вывернулась эта ведьма ситхи её знают, а только капитана угораздило об неё споткнуться и получить вслед целый ушат ругани на вроде бы ломаном датомирском. По крайней мере, так потом Файвз говорил. Мол, старая плесень пожелала невнимательному Рексу всяких нехороших вещей, а каких именно — такими словами в присутствии старших по званию не выражаются.  
  
Ну а с утра началось…  
  
Крики и ругань из общей палатки Коди услышал издалека и тут же поторопился узнать, чего это парням неймётся.   
  
— А я говорю — скрутим её и отведём к командиру! Пусть разбирается! — Кажется, это был Ринго. Остальные шумно с ним согласились, послышалась какая-то возня, что-то упало, кому-то, судя по звукам, дали в глаз, а потом — в солнечное сплетение.   
  
— Совсем берега потеряли? Слышь, бластером деланный, руки убери! — Коди прирос к полу, думая, а не отвесить ли самому себе подзатыльник, потому что это явно был какой-то бред. Откуда здесь взяться женщине? Ну, кроме коммандера Тано, разумеется.   
  
Он протолкался сквозь толпу и понял, что одним подзатыльником тут точно не обойдёшься. Пойти, что ли, в медпункт, провериться насчёт глюков? Недаром вчерашний рацион был какой-то на вкус странный…  
  
— Слушай, коммандер, — произнёс глюк низким грудным голосом и взлохматил короткие светлые волосы, — ну хоть ты их в чувство приведи!   
  
«Меня бы кто привёл…» — подумал Коди. Он для верности протёр глаза, но ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Рекс? — наконец спросил он. Глюк мрачно кивнул и одёрнул туго натянутую на груди майку. Белья под майкой не было.  
  
— Сэр, пусть она скажет, куда дела капитана! — донеслось из-за спины. Остальные согласно заворчали, Ринго потёр опухшую скулу, но ничего не сказал — учёный уже.   
  
А Коди чувствовал себя как в дурном сне: чего только не повидаешь на службе, особенно с джедаями, но к такому его в учебке не готовили! Вот был у тебя боевой товарищ, с которым пуд соли съели и не одну заваруху пережили, а сейчас…  
  
— Чего вытаращился? — спросила женщина с интонациями Рекса и поглядела на него исподлобья. Недобро эдак — кэп был на такие взгляды мастер. — Я это, Коди. Сам не знаю, как так получилось.   
  
Ещё бы ты знал, капитан… Коди двумя пальцами сжал переносицу: а может, всё-таки шпионка? Пудрит мозги, а сама только и ждёт, когда они бдительность потеряют?  
  
— Шрам у тебя после осколочной гранаты, когда подпольный цех сепов брали, — угрюмо произнесла женщина и обернулась. — Эхо носит на броне отпечаток моей ладони — после той заварухи на Риши… Оз набил на руке голую тви’лечку и думает, что никто не заметил.   
  
Пришлось признать, что это определённо был Рекс. А уж как он дошёл до жизни такой — изменившийся голос, смягчившиеся черты лица, отсутствие щетины и немаленьких размеров грудь — не худо бы у джедаев выяснить, они мастера по всякому мумбу-юмбу.   
  
Но всё оказалось не так-то просто.  
  
Коди не знал, к добру или к худу они застряли в здешних джунглях, а только спустя несколько дней ребята стали как-то странно себя вести. Так, будто общество Рекса их немного… стесняло. Тот ни о чём таком не подозревал, , держался, как до превращения, правда на тренировках… Кончилось всё тем, что генерал Скайуокер заставил Рекса надеть импровизированный бандаж из эластичных бинтов и запретил разгуливать по лагерю в майке — якобы, чтобы не подрывать боевой дух. «И не компрометировать генерала Кеноби», — добавил он после паузы и криво ухмыльнулся.   
  
Асока с новой версией Рекса сошлась быстро — будто перемен вовсе не заметила. Лишь иной раз поглядывала то на себя, то на высокий капитанский бюст под формой и грустно вздыхала. А у генерала Кеноби в присутствии Рекса начинали нещадно косить глаза, да и вообще странный он делался, генерал-то.   
  
В остальном всё было как всегда. Разве что мылся Рекс теперь не с парнями, а отдельно, броню ему пришлось расставить в груди, каму — в бёдрах. Ну, бывают в жизни огорченья, что поделать.   
  
Весь взвод сидел на заднице ровно и ждал контрабандистов: в местные кущи должны были доставить большую партию рила, а Скайуокер и Кеноби охотились за покупателем. Разведка доносила, что это один из воротил Торговой Федерации, чуть ли не эмиссар пресловутого Дарта Сидиуса.   
  
Ждали-ждали и дождались на свою голову: однажды ранним утром астродроиды засекли входящий в атмосферу челнок.  
  
— Капитан, вы с Коди и парочкой ребят займёте позицию к северу от цели. Наблюдать, вести запись, на рожон не лезть. Мы с Анакином попробуем подобраться поближе и нейтрализовать конвой, — произнёс генерал Кеноби, старательно глядя куда угодно, только не на Рекса, и жестом отпустил обоих.   
  
— Что-то у меня дурное предчувствие, — Рекс поскрёб… («Поскребла», — мысленно поправился Коди) шею под шлемом и от нечего делать проверила сигнал на детекторе: без изменений. Цель стоит, конвой наблюдает за джунглями — ужас как увлекательно. Коди зацепился взглядом за рексову броню, всю в коричневато-зелёных маскировочных разводах, и хмыкнул про себя: вспомнилось, как вчера ночью из общей палатки вылетел кто-то из солдат и шустро поскакал в лес. Оно, конечно, может, у рядового живот прихватило, да только это вряд ли — внутри обнаружился мирно дрыхнувший взвод во главе с Рексом в съехавшей на бок майке. А посмотреть под той майкой было на что…   
  
— Как насчёт подобраться поближе? А то что-то они там зашевелились, — Рекс покрутила настройку бинокля. — Забегали, ишь ты…  
  
Эхо и Файвза оставили на месте, а сами передислоцировались в заросли густых кустов: и наблюдать хорошо, и от челнока незаметно.   
  
— Жарища какая, — Рекс постучала по панели климат-контроля на броне. — Сдох, что ли?..   
  
— Давно проверял? — Коди подошёл ближе, присмотрелся к индикаторам: всё было в норме. — Может, это с тобой что-то не то?   
  
Рекс махнула рукой, оглянулась через плечо на лагерь контрабандистов и уселась поудобнее.   
  
— Вообще, — начала она, — я уже даже привык как-то. Даже вот к этому, — она положила обе руки на нагрудный щиток. — Хотя иногда они здорово мешаются …   
  
Коди хмыкнул, но промолчал, вспомнив взгляды, которыми весь взвод провожал капитанскую задницу. Привык он… ты-то привык, а вот парни…  
  
Рекс выругалась, помянув яйцо хатта и бантовый навоз, и вытащила из-за спины лиану.  
  
— Шевелится, сволочь… — пробурчала она, а потом стянула с головы шлем. — Задыхаюсь. Фильтры, что ли, забились?..  
  
— Дай сюда, — велел Коди. Повертел шлем, проверил, что смог. — Как вернёмся — сходи к врачу, по-моему, с тобой что-то не то творится.  
  
— Если вернёмся, — она снова выругалась и вытащила из-под задницы ещё одну лиану. — Колются, надо же. Надеюсь, они хоть не ядовитые…  
  
— А там видно будет, — Коди глянул на хронометр, потом — снова на цель. — Если станешь чесаться и опухнешь — значит, ядовитые.  
  
— Не любишь ты меня, коммандер... — беззлобно проворчала Рекс и поднесла к глазам бинокль: — Ого! Началось... Впереди генерал Скайуокер несётся как эопи, за ним коммандер Тано скачет. Какая у людей жизнь интересная — аж завидно.  
  
Коди покосился на Рекса: тот что-то был больно разговорчив нынче. Никак, перемена пола повлияла?   
  
В лагере контрабандистов творился форменный кавардак: летали поднимаемые Силой контейнеры, гудели световые мечи, визжали бластерные выстрелы. Однако комм молчал: похоже, подкрепление джедаям не пригодилось.   
  
— Наши победили, — ухмыльнулась Рекс, когда всё кончилось. На связи проявился генерал Кеноби: просигналил отбой и сказал, что можно возвращаться на базу.  
  
Рекс стянула шлем и со стоном облегчения щёлкнула замками брони. Отложила камуфляжный пластоид в сторону и с наслаждением потянулась. Коди зацепился взглядом за обтянутую комботканью грудь, и ему сначала стало жарко, а потом стыдно. Нашёл время...   
  
— Да ладно тебе, коммандер, все свои, — ухмыльнулась Рекс. — Я, когда с утра проснулся... ну, когда вот это всё, — она указала на грудь, — отросло, долго на себя в зеркало пялился.   
  
— А сейчас чего заголился? — сухо спросил Коди. Раньше он то ли внимания не обращал, то ли не до того было, а только сейчас он как никогда понимал своих рядовых. Особенно тех, кто по ночам в лес бегал. Сейчас самому впору убежать или под ледяной душ с головой влезть.   
  
— Жарко — сил нет, — снова пожаловалась Рекс, оттягивая воротник формы. Коди подавил в себе желание обложить кое-кого неприличными словами, силком втиснуть в броню и отбуксировать в лагерь. Что-то определённо не то сегодня с Рексом творилось.   
  
— Вот ты думаешь, парням со мной в палатке жить тяжело, — рядом с нагрудной пластиной легла кама, а поверх неё — штурмовой пояс, ручные и ножные щитки. — Мне с ними тоже не сахар, знаешь ли. Им-то хорошо: сбегал, полирнул ствол по-быстрому и доволен, а мне...  
  
— Чего — тебе? — невпопад спросил Коди. Движения Рекса гипнотизировали, нарочно она, что ли?.. Ещё и грудь эта... колышется перед глазами, мешает сосредоточиться... Он потряс головой, наконец взял себя в руки и поднял взгляд. Рекс хитро ухмыльнулась, поддела язычок застёжки на горле большим пальцем и медленно повела его вниз.   
  
Коди тяжело сглотнул, стянул шлем и вытер лоб. Кажется, кто-то из них двоих спятил. А может быть, оба. Рекс расстегнула комбез до пояса, выпуталась из рукавов и уселась на пятки. Взгляд её Коди очень не понравился — она смотрела на него не как на давнего друга и сослуживца, а как-то... странно. Будто съесть хотела и прикидывала, откуда ловчее будет откусывать.   
  
— Потрогать хочешь? — задушевно спросила Рекс. — Они такие забавные на ощупь...  
  
Коди всего на пару секунд куда-то выпал, а когда очнулся, обнаружил, что нерешительно поглаживает затянутую в бинты грудь. «И когда успел?» — мелькнуло в голове.   
  
— Ты перчатки сними, без них лучше, — посоветовала Рекс и довольно прижмурилась, когда Коди послушался, стянул и перчатки, и наручи, и остальное — вплоть до пояса — и уже смелее погладил её ладонями. Ощущения и правда оказались странные, но приятные: под пальцами было тёплое и упругое, оно чуть колыхалось от дыхания. Сквозь ткань начали остро проступать соски. Коди интуитивно потёр их большими пальцами, ощутив, как они затвердели ещё сильней. Рекс тихо зашипела сквозь зубы и отклонилась назад, поддела ногтем застёжку и содрала бинты. Ухватила его за руки и дёрнула на себя, рывком впечатывая грудь в ладони.   
  
В голове шумела кровь, мысли о службе, долге и прочем уехали куда-то очень далеко. Коди будто наблюдал за самим собой со стороны: как телу становится жарко и тесно в комбинезоне, как ладони наминают тугие тёплые полушария, потирают тёмные отметины сосков и так и норовят опуститься ниже, забраться под комботкань.   
  
Рекс шумно, прерывисто дышала, жмурилась и кусала губы, мягко покачивалась вверх и вниз в такт движению чужих рук. Коди остановился, чтобы расстегнуть свой комбез, и тут заметил, как зелень над её плечами шевелится. Он замер, уставился во все глаза на тёмно-зелёные гладкие лианы, а те, как хвосты ящериц, мягко провисли вниз, свернулись крутыми спиралями.  
  
— Ты чего?.. — хрипло спросила Рекс, открыв глаза. Коди уже хотел было сказать ей, что кусты точно были непростые, но тут с лиан закапало что-то вязкое и прозрачное. Тягучая жидкость медленно стекла по смуглой коже, Рекс поймала каплю и сунула палец в рот. У Коди стянуло живот, он сглотнул, наблюдая, как она облизывает палец, громко причмокивает и улыбается.  
  
— Сладкое. Нектар какой-то. Сам попробуй, — Рекс протянула ему влажно блестящую руку, но у Коди была идея получше. Он всё-таки снял комбез, потянул её на себя и прижался ртом к груди. И правда, сладкое, как мёд, но с сильным травяным привкусом. Рекс охнула, стиснула его бёдрами. Коди провёл языком вниз, слизывая нектар, и втянул в рот сосок. Ответом ему снова стало шипение и ругань на хаттском: упоминались хвосты, яйцеклады и ещё что-то. Толком было не разобрать, но, кажется, имелся в виду не то сарлакк, не то плод его соития с облезлой бантой.   
  
Под комбез пролезли липкие сильные пальцы, крепко стиснули задницу, а потом высвободили из-под белья стоявший колом член. Коди тихо ругнулся, непроизвольно толкнулся бёдрами в настырные руки и легонько прихватил зубами сосок. Рекс недовольно заворчала, чуть усилила хватку, словно намекая: будешь выделываться — оторву — но тут же сменила гнев на милость, стоило ему снова пустить в дело язык. Сладость во рту мешалась с солью, на влажную от испарины и мёда кожу начала липнуть мелкая бледно-зелёная пыльца: кончики лиан раскрылись хохолками пушистых тычинок. Запах цветов сплетался с запахом пота и без промаха бил в голову — как памятный удар правой у инструктора в учебке.   
  
Коди не совсем понимал, что и зачем он делает — тело действовало само, как во время тренировок. В голове клубилось марево, ни одну мысль не выходило додумать до конца и совершенно не волновали последствия. Он наконец сумел вытащить из своих штанов шустрые пальцы, развернул Рекса спиной к себе и рывком спустил с её бёдер комбез вместе с бельём. Она заурчала, прогнулась, начала тереться об него ягодицами. Коди, ругаясь, кое-как спустил пониже пояс, потом не удержался и шлёпнул её по крепкой гладкой заднице.  
  
— А в глаз? — через плечо низко спросила Рекс, но Коди не ответил. Он скользнул рукой между её мокрых бёдер, погладил округлый, покрытый курчавыми волосами холмик, который так хорошо умещался в ладони, а потом протиснул внутрь пальцы. Там Рекс оказалось мягкая, влажная и невыносимо горячая. И очень-очень чувствительная — стоило слегка погладить, как она тут же заворчала и повела бёдрами, разводя ноги.   
  
— Коммандер, ты смотри, не перепутай, — она усмехнулась и тут же низко сдавленно застонала. Коди сделал себе зарубку на память ещё раз шлёпнуть её по заднице, только на этот раз — от души. Обхватил покрепче, налёг сильнее, чувствуя, как головка члена утыкается в тёплый податливый вход. Рекс дёрнулась, Коди скользнул ладонью вверх, подсунул руку под её грудь и сильно толкнулся бёдрами. От удовольствия он даже застыл на миг, уткнувшись лбом в горячее плечо, потом немного пришёл в себя, потёрся носом о её шею и задвигался: сначала медленно, будто в беспамятстве, но потом, распаляясь, всё чаще и чаще. Рекс под ним коротко и хрипло стонала, грудь её подпрыгивала в такт толчкам. Коди тихо, по-звериному урчал, утыкался лицом ей в плечи, покусывал шею. Каждое движение отдавалось в теле коротким и почти болезненным приступом удовольствия, а от ритмичного влажного звука, с которым он входил в неё, не получалось думать больше ни о чём.   
  
Изнутри Рекс была до сумасшествия горячая, её влажные стенки туго обхватывали член, пульсировали и сжимались, с каждым движением — всё чаще и чаще. А потом она вскрикнула и выгнулась — напряжённая, натянутая, пока Коди лихорадочно толкался в неё. Подождала, когда он со стоном уткнулся ей в спину, и лишь потом обмякла, обхватила его за шею.  
  
— Всё-таки, кусты были ядовитые, — выдохнул Коди, отцепляя с ноги колючую лиану. Рекс в ответ что-то проворчала и потянулась всем телом.  
  
Случай подумать о последствиях представился позже: когда они оба, липкие, сладкие, с головы до пят в пыльце, приводили себя в порядок, выбирались из кустов и топали в лагерь. Генерал Скайуокер сделал вид, что поверил их рассказанной дуэтом байке про растение с ядовитыми колючками: один укол — и тут же с копыт валит. Генерал Кеноби поскрёб бороду, глубокомысленно похмыкал, но промолчал, а парни были слишком заняты подготовкой к отлёту, чтобы обратить внимание на то, где это пропадали капитан с коммандером.   
  
А наутро, уже на республиканской базе, к завтраку явился старый Рекс — суровый и неласковый. Взвод, помня о тяжёлой капитанской руке, решил сделать вид, что в джунглях им всё привиделось — так безопаснее, добровольцев лишний наряд получить не нашлось. Но Коди на рексовы суровые гримасы и угрюмый вид, всегда складывал большой и ребристый, его этим было не напугать.   
  
Правда, Рекс и сам, как оказалось, был не прочь поговорить.  
  
— Видение мне было, — начал он. Помолчал, поскрёб в затылке, собираясь с мыслями. — В общем, сижу я в тех кустах — вот такой, как сейчас, а рядом на кочке старуха эта. Мол, что, милок, понравилось в женском-то обличье? А сама зубами блещет, сарлачья мать. Ну, я, конечно — да, мэм, столько новых ощущений, только в старой шкуре привычнее. А она: а ты бы не грубил пожилой женщине, а то ведь я могу тебя насовсем таким оставить. Что, пожалел уже, что старуху обидел? А я тут как почуял, что спорить с ней не надо, а то и правда до конца жизни придётся бандаж носить, и такой: мэм, да я не нарочно, по невнимательности. Виноват, дурак, исправлюсь. Она посмеялась, потом по колену меня хлопнула: ладно уж, милок, на первый раз прощаю, но смотри у меня.   
  
— И всё?   
  
— А ты чего хотел? Ритуалов и плясок? — Рекс хохотнул и от души треснул Коди по плечу. — Эх, коммандер, ты себе даже не представляешь, как это здорово — проснуться и снова найти всё на своём месте!..  
  
Конечно, Коди был рад, что всё кончилось так просто и без особых последствий. Хотя... нет-нет да и маячила где-то на периферии мыслишка, что он был бы совсем не против, останься Рекс женщиной. 

 


End file.
